carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Action index
Each powerup has a certain action index. This property is what sets the powerups behavior, and some other parameters change the effect. The list of action indexes is the same in Carmageddon and Carmageddon II, though Carma2's list has some more. Each index has a certain number of integer and floating point parameters. If any of the required parameters is missing, the game will crash. Some indexes don't have any parameters. List The following is a list of indexes and their parameters. Carma and Carma2 *'0': Credits. **''Int 1'': Minimum credits. **''Int 2'': Maximum credits. *'1': Sets the peds' speed. For some weird reason, if the powerup number is 2 (pedestrians with greased shoes), it won't affect the speed of their movements: just the speed at which they leave their spot. **''Float 1'': Speed factor. *'2': Sets the peds' size. Used in giant pedestrians. **''Float 1'': Size factor. Sets the height. **''Float 2'': Size factor. Sets the left-to-right width. **''Float 3'': Size factor. Sets the front-to-back width. *'3': Explosive pedestrians. *'4': Selects a random powerup. Used in random selection (28). **''Ints'': A list of the powerups that can be chosen. *'5': Invulnerability. *'6': Free repairs. *'7': Instant repair. *'8': Timer frozen / thaw. *'9': Sets the car's acceleration, suspension, etc. Used in hot rod. **''Float 1'': Speed factor. This is either useless or it messes with the other parameters. **''Float 2'': Grip multiplier. Multiplies the speed and how much the car will rise when accelerating. **''Float 3'': Front suspension give multiplier. Sets how wobbly the car's front suspension is. **''Float 4'': Rear suspension give multiplier. Sets how wobbly the car's rear suspension is. **''Float 5'': Front extra ride height. Offsets the front wheels' height. **''Float 6'': Rear extra ride height. Offsets the rear wheels' height. **''Float 7'': Damping multiplier. Sets how much the wheels bounce back when they hit the ground. *'10': Underwater ability. *'11': Time bonus. **''Int 1'': Minimum time. **''Int 2'': Maximum time. *'12': Bodywork trashed. *'13': Drugs. *'14': Sets the opponents' acceleration. Used in turbo opponents. **''Float 1'': Speed factor. *'15': Sets the cops' acceleration. Used in turbo cops. It has no effect. **''Float 1'': Speed factor. *'16': Decreases the global gravity. Used in Lunar gravity. **''Float 1'': Gravity divisor. *'17': Pinball mode. **''Float 1'': Collision energy factor. *'18': Wall climber. *'19': Bouncy bouncy. **''Float 1'': Rate. Sets how many times per second the car bounces. **''Float 2'': Strength. *'20': Jelly suspension. Read #9 for the parameter's description. **''Float 1'': Front suspension give multiplier. **''Float 2'': Rear suspension give multiplier. **''Float 3'': Front extra ride height. **''Float 4'': Rear extra ride height. **''Float 5'': Damping multiplier. *'21': Greased tyres. **''Float 1'': Tyre grip multiplier. The lower this is, the worst the tires move. *'22': Acme damage magnifier. **''Float 1'': Opponent damage multiplier. *'23': Immortal pedestrians. *'24': Stupid pedestrians. *'25': Suicidal pedestrians. *'26': Free recovery vouchers. **''Int 1'': Number of vouchers. *'27': Solid granite car. **''Float 1'': Mass multiplier. *'28': Instant handbrake. *'29': Pedestrians shown on map. *'30': Mine. **''Float 1'': Min y strength. Sets the minimum strength of the jump. **''Float 2'': Max y strength. Sets the maximum strength of the jump. **''Float 3'': Max roll rate. Sets how much the car rolls on its front-to-back axis. **''Float 4'': Max pitch rate. Sets how much the car rolls on its left-to-right axis. *'31': Pedestrian electro-bastard ray. **''Float 1'': Distance squared. Measured in units. *'32': Peds with stupid heads. **''Float 1'': Size factor. *'33': Mutant corpses. **''Float 1'': Speed of writhing. The higher this is, the less frequently the corpses twitch. 30 ~ once per second. Carma2 only *'34': Mine shitting ability. Read #30 for the parameter's description. **''Float 1'': Explosion delay. Measured in seconds. **''Float 2'': Min y strength. **''Float 3'': Max y strength. **''Float 4'': Max roll rate **''Float 5'': Max pitch rate. **''Float 6'': "Force needed to trigger world exlposion" . The force needed to make it explode. 0 makes it explode on any impact, but huge values don't seem to do anything. **''Float 7'': Firing up vector. The force at which the mine goes up when fired. **''Float 8'': Firing out vector. The force at which the mine goes forward when fired. **''Int 1'': Direction of fire (0 - shit out, 1 - mortar fire). *'35': Oil slicks from your arse. *'36': Kangaroo on command. **''Float 1'': Strength. *'37': Pedestrian annihilator. Read #31 for the parameter's description. **''Float 1'': Distance squared. *'38': Opponent repulsificator. **''Float 1'': Power. **''Float 2'': Up factor. The force at which the opponent goes up. **''Float 3'': Spin factor. Sets how much the opponent spins. **''Float 4'': Max distance. Sets the trigger range. *'39': Dismemberfest. *'40': Ethereal pedestrians. *'41': Groovin' pedestrians. *'42': Pedestrian panic. *'43': Helium-filled pedestrians. **''Float 1'': Gravity factor. *'44': Piss-artist pedestrians. *'45': Pedestrian repulsificator. Read #38 for the parameter's description. **''Float 1'': Power. **''Float 2'': Up factor. **''Float 3'': Spin factor. **''Float 4'': Max distance. *'46': Extra APO. **''Int 1'': Armour increase. -1 maxes it out. **''Int 2'': Power increase. -1 maxes it out. **''Int 3'': Offensive increase. -1 maxes it out. *'47': Extra APO slot. **''Int 1'': Armour increase. **''Int 2'': Power increase. **''Int 3'': Offensive increase. *'48': Drink driving. **''Float 1'': Amplitude. Sets how much the Field of View changes. If this value is too high, the camera FOV might be upside down: a common effect when increasing a game's FOV too much. **''Float 2'': Min period. Sets the minimum interval at which the FOV wobbles back and forth, in milliseconds. **''Float 3'': Max period. Sets the maximum interval. **''Float 4'': Impulse. This option doesn't seem to do anything. **''Int 1'': Points multiplier. *'49': Pedestrian flamethrower. *'50': Pedestrian Valium. *'51': Powerup cancellificatinizer. *'52': Mutant tail thing. Changing these parameters has no effect. These options must be changed on the GENERAL.TXT file. **''Float 1'': Mass of each segment. **''Float 2'': Mass of ball at end. **''Int 1'': Number of segments. *'53': Sever tail. *'54': Cloaking device. See also *Powerups *POWERUP.TXT Category:Files Category:Technical data